foxspiritmatchmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dongfang Yuechu
Dongfang Yuechu was a legendary Taoist, lover of Tushan Honghong and a past life of Bai Yuechu. Appearance Dongfang wears a loose white Taoist robe with an outer yellow and orange shell which hangs loosely off of his shoulders. He keeps his hair long and has two unique hairs that come of the top of his head. He loves Hawthorn Fruit Candy and can often be seen eating some while he walks. Personality Dongfang is a fun loving individual who gleefully and arrogantly throws himself into life often without regard for his own safety. He loves pranks, teasing others and is often overly dramatic for the sake of a good laugh. Despite his casual nature, he is also deeply observant and very serious when needed. He is very intelligent, quick thinking and rarely starts a fight without having a plan in mind. He is very good at reading other people's intentions and guessing what they will do - and is able to even surprise Rongrong. He is not above manipulating other's emotions and using their secrets against them in a fight. He is often brash and impatient, which occasionally gets him into trouble and has earned him the nickname "Foolish Taoist" by his ladylove Honghong. He absolutely loves Honghong and would do anything for her sake. He loves sweets and food and most of his reincarnations seem to have also acquired this trait. He is very sentimental and caring, but also firm to those he views as wrong doers often letting them catch themselves in their own errors as punishment. History Childhood As a young child he was constantly pursued by rogues and unsavory characters who wished to use him for his power and bloodline for their own selfish purposes. He fled to Tushan for help and there met Tushan Honghong who saved him from a duo of demons and an unscrupulous taoist. He immediately fell in love and used the money he had managed to scam off of the taoists to buy his way into the Tushan Resort. Before his money ran out he convinced Rongrong to allowed him to become a 'Servant of Servants' to earn his room and board so he could stay in Tushan. During his stay, Tushan was frequently beset by raiding taoists who planned to steal Tushan's riches for themselves and earn fame. One particularly dangerous threat, The Golden God of Fire, attacked Tushan with the powerful Pure Yang Fire that even Honghong was unable to resist. Dongfang tried to distract him during his battle with Honghong by sharing intimate details of the taoist's murders and crimes against Dongfang's own family, and almost succeeded; however, The Golden God of Fire was able eat a magic Flaming Red Pill and soon overwhelmed Honghong with his sudden increase in strength. Dongfang then shared his blood with Honghong sharing the secret of his power with her, wounding himself in the process. He kissed her on the lips with his bloody mouth and passed out in the process. Her strength was increased dramatically and she was able to defeat The Golden God of Fire. Honghong in gratitude allowed him to stay in Tushan as long as he liked and helped fake Dongfang's death so the taoists would no longer pursue after him and his coveted bloodline. Later, he repeatedly soaked her hands in his blood saturated by water in order to give her "Invincible Claws" the ability to repel even Pure Yang Fire. Adulthood Dongfang Yuechu spent much of his time in Tushan pursuing after Honghong, but never able to catch her eye or attention. He eventually noticed a pattern that each year she went alone to visit someone. Afraid he had a competitor, and wanting to propose to her himself, he followed her into a cave which Honghong had made as a grave for a young taoist she had accidentally killed, but who had saved her and Rongrong from being kidnapped and sold as sex slaves. Ever since that tragic event, she had closed off her heart and dreamed of the young taoists wish that one day the world would allow humans and spirits to live together in harmony. Finally, understanding Honghong's deepest desires, Dongfang decided he had to leave Tushan and change the world so that her dream of a unified world could come true - so that she would at last appreciate him and be able to move forward with her life. Dongfang thus became a leader of the Yi Qi Dao League and tried to create an alliance between a unified human and spirit world along with help from Wangquan Fugui his cousin and Honghong. Much of his work in the Yi Qi Dao League involved, with the help of his cousin Wangquan Fugui, proving the existence of the Shadow Foxes. How exactly this was accomplished is yet unclear. Unfortunately the Shadow Foxes interfered with his life's work and nearly brought his and Honghong's dream to an end due to their plot. Part of the Shadow Fox's plan to ensnare him and Honghong involved framing Tushan for crimes the Shadow Foxes had themselves done. This would cause both the Spirit Union and Yi Qi Dao League to make the two of them duel to save face. Dongfang however had learned about the Shadow Foxes and made a secret plan to expose them and their leader; however, it would involve using his own life as bait. He trusted his friend and cousin Fugui to clean up the mess he would leave behind when he was dead and ensure Honghong's dream persisted should he fail. Near the end of his life, he made a 'Pledge of Love' with Tushan Honghong, and used the 'Void Tear' as the vessel. They chose to use the Void Tear as their Pledge Vessel to prevent the Shadow Fox Empress from obtaining it and completing her plan. The details as to what exactly happened are unclear and are partially remembered in a popular play often shown in Tushan. His spirit still appears to be actively scheming and participating in the world through his various reincarnations, though his ability to interfere directly seems limited and it seems something has gone wrong with the reincarnation process, which is causing his spirit to be cloned each reincarnation resulting in a new unique individual each time and leaving him as a sort of subconscious. With each new reincarnation he has also become weaker and weaker and his soul appears to be deteriorating. Abilities His most notable abilities are Void Tear and Pure Yang Fire. He also seems to be an expert at many taoist arts and Tushan spirit arts and is very talented in many different areas. Void Tear Dongfang Yuechu obtained the Void Tear due to his immense sorrow and regret for not trusting Tushan Honghong, causing them to fall into a trap of the Shadow Fox Spirits. The Void Tear is considered to be the most powerful magical artifact in existence (according to several characters, including the Shadow Fox Empress) capable of manipulating space (and possibly time). Due to its complex nature, it is very difficult to control and requires experience to use. Its destructive capabilities are immensely potent and only Honghong's repelling claw seems capable of blocking it or handling it. It also seems to be capable of doing things like instantly traveling via distorting space-time or narrowing the space between two locations. It is capable of destroying items thought to be indestructible such as Honghong's Matchmaker book. It is said to be an unbeatable weapon and its only weakness is its user. Pure Yang Fire Dongfang's family bloodline allows him to naturally use the Pure Yang Fire. Nearly all spirit demons fear Pure Yang Fire and it is destructively harmful to them. Tushan has since developed a counter method for Pure Yang Fire (from Dongfang's help) using Yin Water. Category:Characters